The Designer and the Director
by IsabelleReid
Summary: Kurt and Blaine lost touch when they went their separate ways to different Universities. What happens when they meet again by accident and the circumstances have changed considerably? Non-canon. AU. :
1. Chapter 1

The Designer and the Director.

**A/N: Welcome to my story. I hope you like it! Feel free to let me know what you think of it and whether there are any mistakes. How long do you like your chapters because I'm not really sure what length to make them? I hope to post a new chapter every week. Check out my Twitter account to see when it will be. I'm kayleighbellax .**

**I don't own Glee :(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

"That doesn't look _right._" Kurt Hummel mumbled underneath his breath as he reached for his eraser and deleted his lines forcefully. He let out a huff of breath as he looked up at the familiar surroundings from his Dalton years. _Last time I was here I was 17. 5 years ago. Hasn't changed much._ The brunette thought then leant back, pushing his gray silk scarf back into it's perfect place. He stretched and got up, getting another Grande Non-fat Mocha Latte. _On reflection he hadn't really changed much either through the years. He still wore his high fashion clothes, albeit his own, his military boots and his hair was still identical to how he styled it in High School. No sense in changing perfection._

"I'm not kidding you dude. He said he'll be here in a half hour. It's only 10:30am. I doubt he's even been up very long." Someone said that sounded a lot like Wesley. This caused Kurt to look up from his latest design and look back down quickly when he saw his Prep school friends standing by the counter, clearly deciding what to order.  
>"If you say so Wes. It'll be like old times again; three musketeers and all that." David said and ordered a hot chocolate with whipped cream and hundreds and thousands. <em>Some things really didn't change.<em>

Kurt had lost touch with the pair for some reason he couldn't really remember. _Oh yes. They were a connection with __**Blaine,**__ that's why he'd blanked them. _He was glad he'd decided to take the corner table where he was out of the way. Like most well known designers, people knew the label and not the person so he was pretty safe on that aspect. The tired blond behind the counter would probably has screamed if she had realized that the man who had designed her blouse was standing right in front of her but she seemed too preoccupied to notice.

He'd had a hard time choosing between Performing Arts and Fashion Design but his love for good clothes won him over and his singing was something he did as a hobby; he figured he'd make more money in design anyway. He'd started by slaving away in his Uni room and selling handmade designs on a free website that gave the owner their own small online boutique. He'd easily made $50 profit on the majority of the items he'd made which surprised him pleasantly. After making a few thousand dollars Kurt had convinced his Dad to lend him the rest of the money he needed to rent an office and very small shop beneath it shortly after he'd finished his course. He hired a few of his friends from his course who'd agreed to work for little pay until Kurt was able to get his dream up and running financially. During his time at New York University he'd met his current boyfriend. _Well, casual person he kissed occasionally._ Darren was a stereotypical gay person although Kurt hated stereotypes. He wore effeminate clothing, liked horses (_I know, what __**was**__ he thinking?)_, had an unusual love for the artist Pink and was a strong believer in gay rights activism.

David and Wes sat at a table near the door, discussing their latest wacky conquests, no doubt. Kurt continued with his new line for a well known high street store who was offering him a very handsome some of money to come up with daywear that had some of his flare to it. He sketched a pair of high-waisted pants with a t shirt that had an uncommon design to it. He was frantically trying to search for the right color and fabric through his hundreds of swatches when he sneezed unexpectedly and sent them cascading over the floor. He cursed quietly as David and Wes saw the commotion and came to help him retrieve them. Only when they handed them back to him did their eyes change in recognition and Kurt cursed himself for coming to the _Lima Bean_ of all places during his vacation.

"Oh my God Kurt."  
>"Where you been man? I called but you obviously changed your number. We even asked Blaine for your new number but he didn't have it either. He's meeting us in a little bit. You should come say hello. Think of it as a mini Dalton reunion." Wes explained while David retrieved the last of the scraps of fabric.<br>"No way guys. I haven't seen Blaine in 5 years, I highly doubt he'll even remember me." He lied and deep down he hoped it wasn't true. Blaine had gone to some University down south and Mercedes had squealed down the phone to Kurt a few years back saying that Blaine was now a successful director for the hit show "Bones" and that Kurt should congratulate him immediately. He never did.  
>"Umm, okay then Kurt. Nice to see you. Here's our numbers incase you need us." David said and wrote both their numbers on Kurt's napkin. Kurt always thought it was weird how the pair always seemed to be together. He'd put it down to their closeted gay relationship but walking in on David and his girlfriend Kelsey one evening in Dalton, convinced him otherwise.<p>

"Hey guys, sorry I'm a bit late, I had an online meeting with the script writers." Came Blaine's smooth voice and Kurt couldn't help but cringe at how much he'd missed that voice and how much it still affected him. He hated that they'd lost contact a few months after they'd parted ways and gone to separate Universities. They'd both agreed to stay in touch and if they still felt the same after their courses then they would meet up and possibly rekindle their romantic relationship. Needless to say that had never happened. Kurt ignored the trio as they talked animatedly about how things had been and who was doing what and where. He focused on his design, toying with the idea of designing a few Alice bands to add to the casual collection.

"Nice bracelet thing dude. It lucky or something?" Those words caused Kurt to look up again. Blaine's sleeves had ridden up a bit and Wes was referring to the cowry bead bracelet that matched his own. They'd bought them on their final summer vacation when they'd gone to California and spent a lot of time in a shack on the beach.  
>"Yeah, I was given it just before I got the call to say I was on the Uni course. It seems to have brought luck to me ever since." Blaine said and Kurt couldn't help but think the same. His bracelet was the reason one of the others on his course had started talking to him, and now she was his second in command for the company. It seemed that wherever he went, Blaine was always with him to bring him luck.<br>"So Blainers." David continued. "Lucky man in your life yet? You work with some smoking hot actors dude, you must have snagged yourself one by now."  
>"No, it never felt right. Never felt that connection y'know." He shrugged and Kurt couldn't help but feel a little happier, despite the fact that he himself had a boyfriend, of sorts.<p>

The fashionista decided to order a chicken salad sandwich as quietly as possible and cringed as the waitresses face flashed with recognition. "Oh my gawd." _Yeah, that twang was going to get old very soon._ "You're… Kurt fricken Hummel."  
>"Well actually I don't have a middle name."<br>"You designed this whole outfit I'm wearing; you're like my God. Do you think I could get a picture?" she asked and Kurt obliged as she took out her smartphone and handed it to someone to take the picture. The man took the picture then practically dropped it as he realized who was in it. Blaine hadn't been listening to their conversation and couldn't believe his eyes when **Kurt Hummel** was stood in front of the lens, smiling convincingly next to the chatty blond. He handed the girl her phone back slowly and the next thing he knew he was running from the coffee shop, David and Wes following, completely dumbfounded by his reaction.

When Blaine had finally stopped a few blocks away he sunk down on his knees. "Blaine, what the **hell** is going on?" David demanded between panting as he and Wes tried to recover. Blaine finally looked up at them and spoke disjointedly.  
>"Kurt. The reason I haven't moved on. Lost my phone. Lost Kurt." He stuttered out and the pair nodded knowingly. They both sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him each. They had a feeling that it would be something like this. Kurt and Blaine had been dating for nearly 3 years and were inseparable before an argument about Universities which ended in their decision to break up and head their own ways. David looked up as Kurt himself was stood infront of them, bag on his shoulder and Blaine's bracelet in his hand.<br>"It must of come off when you… Umm… left. It's not broken or anything." He said and placed it in Blaine's open hand, his own bracelet sliding down his wrist a little, into view.  
>"Hey isn't that the same- Ouch. Cut it out." Wes complained as David nipped his arm where he could reach it. <em>Of course it was the same. The fact that they both still wore theirs spoke volumes about the guys.<em> Dave somehow knew this wasn't the last time Blaine and Kurt would meet. _Hopefully Blaine won't be having a meltdown the next time._ _  
><em>"Thank you, Kurt." Even saying his name hurt. He watched Kurt look for something in his bag, intrigued with what he was looking for.  
>"Here's my card if you ever need any help dressing Booth and Brennan for your show. I've written my mobile number on the bottom because the office staff can sometimes take ages to process such requests. Just let me know." Kurt smiled sweetly and gave Blaine (who still looked like he'd seen a ghost) his card. Kurt walked a little quicker as he walked back to the parking lot to his car. He sat in the driver's seat and rested his head on the wheel momentarily. <em>He certainly hadn't expected <em>_**that**__._

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on his bed at his parents house and stared at his phone as he tried to decide what message to send Kurt. He did need some help with the wardrobe for his show, it was getting very boring and predictable. Plus he had a prom-like scene to shoot and needed a fantastic dress for Temperance Brennan to wear and dazzle all who laid eyes on her.<p>

"**Hey there Kurt. Sorry about the silence all these years. I had my phone stolen a while back and never saw you to get your number back. I could definitely use some style advice. (for the show, not me. Although I probably need your help too!) I was wondering whether you fancied meeting at the Lima Bean tomorrow morning to go over some ideas of what kind of style the characters have. Look forward to seeing you.  
>Blaine x"<strong>

**1 new message: unknown number.** Kurt looked at his phone whilst sitting on the couch. Finn was back for a vacation too and the 'men' of the house were sat watching football like they used to. He opened the message, intrigued and then slightly happier when he saw who it was from. He wasn't sure whether he was ready to spend some one on one time with Blaine. He felt like he might scream at Blaine for ditching him all these years and never bothering to try and find him. He sighed as he typed his message and hit send before he could regret it.

**1 new message: Kurt Hummel.** Blaine's phone buzzed and the words flashed up, causing Blaine to stop breathing momentarily as he composed himself and then opened the message to see his reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll post the next chapter in about a week. :) it's the holidays here in England. Happy holidays to anyone else lucky enough to have them :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Umm, yeah. Okay. Sounds good. I can finally make you dress fashionably. 9am okay?" <strong>The message read and Blaine couldn't help but celebrate internally. He ran his fingers over his bracelet and couldn't help but think about what it meant to Kurt because he still wore his too.

**1 new message: Kurt Hummel. "Actually, we'd better make it 11 am. I totally forgot I'm meant to be singing at this charity gig for McKinley at Breadstix. They're bigging up successful people who are also musical in an attempt to make show choir cool again. Starts at 8pm. Feel free to bring David and Wes. X"**

_Crap. He'd been so busy thinking that he hadn't replied. A gig? Cool. _**"I'll definitely be there. X" **He sent back and then sent a message to Wes and David telling them that they had to come or there would be hideous circumstances. Luckily they both agreed and he set about finding an outfit. He wouldn't usually make this much of a fuss about gig apparel but this was _**Kurt**_for God's sake.

Blaine walked into Breadstix with Dave and Wes, feeling a little more confident as they both commented that he looked particularly dashing. He'd put on his dark jeans and a loose fitting white shirt. He put on a suit jacket just to make it look a little less casual. Kurt was already on stage and he couldn't help but stare at the soprano as he fiddled with the microphone nervously. Blaine frowned when he saw a man join Kurt on the stage who seemed to have impeccable taste in fashion like Kurt; surely it was just a coincidence.

Kurt couldn't help but glance at Blaine when he arrived. Maybe he was wrong about his style. Blaine looked… _Well_… _Gorgeous._ Kurt shook his head and smiled as Darren handed him a glass of water that he sipped from before beginning his gig.  
>"Hi guys, thank you for all coming here. I'm Kurt. In case you didn't know, I'm a fashion designer now" David wolfwhistled and Kurt looked down, blushing crimson before continuing.<br>"And I'm here to show you that you can do whatever you like and still sing." He finished his prewritten little speech and nodded at Darren who began to strum the guitar quietly.  
>"You were in college working part-time waiting tables." Kurt began singing and Blaine's eyes flashed with recognition before he settled with merely smiling.<p>

That was his and Kurt's song from their summer vacation they spent on the beach. He used to play his guitar and Kurt would sing and Blaine couldn't help but admire his voice, how he sounded like an angel. He smiled up at Kurt as he continued the song, and then he was draping his arm around his guitarist and looking at him. _**Looking at him**_ the same way he used to look at Blaine. Wes and David exchanged glances before linking their arms through Blaine's to stop him running like he had last time he'd seen Kurt.

During the interval Kurt walked to the bar and got a few shots in before walking to see Blaine.  
>"Hey, what did you think so far?" He asked and Blaine merely nodded, doing his best kicked puppy impression while David and Wes spoke animatedly to Kurt about his company and whether they would have seen any of his clothes.<br>"Hey baby." Darren said as he approached the group and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Oh my God. You must be Blaine Anderson. Kurt's high school crush." He said when he looked at Blaine and he physically recoiled at the words as he took a quick breath. _That __**stung.**__ We were more than that and Kurt knows it. Or atleast I think he did. I hope he didn't tell douchebag here that they were merely a high school fling._ Kurt gave Blaine an apologetic look then stared at the floor.  
>"This is my friend Darren." He mumbled and looked put out as Darren slapped his ass and laughed.<br>"**Boy**friend." He emphasized and held out his hand; but no-one took it. "Hey, you used to sing didn't you. What do you say to singing a duet with Kurty like the old times?" he asked and Blaine just wanted to punch him.  
>"Perfect. By Pink." Blaine said through gritted teeth as he got up onto the stage, took the other mic that the stage-hand offered him and he sat on a nearby chair. He pulled Kurt onto his lap and smirked slightly. <em>Well Darren said to do it like old times.<em> He thought to himself, enjoying the little giggle that this coaxed from Kurt. Kurt started the song as he had done before and they progressed the same way they had 5 years ago. He gazed adoringly into Kurt's eyes like he had done then too. When the song had finished Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek gently and got off the stage, letting him continue.

* * *

><p>Kurt shook his head, groggy with sleep as he turned over to see Darren still fast asleep in his bed in Lima. He got up and got ready to go meet Blaine. After the stunt he pulled last night he decided not to wake Darren and tell him where he was going. He'd done a few character clothing sketches after Blaine had asked him and he took his notepad with him to the Lima Bean. He got his and Blaine's coffee order as he was there first and he continued the drawings, occasionally shading things different colors and looking back at previous ideas.<p>

"That's the dress." Blaine said simply as he sat opposite Kurt and looked at the sketch he was so intently working on. "That's definitely Brennan's dress. Thank you so much." He said again when he finally got Kurt's attention. Kurt raised his coffee in a toast which he happily obliged to."You are so amazing Kurt. I'd love it if you were to become the official costume designer for the whole show. We need new blood and your designs are like nothing else I've seen before." The fashion designer blushed before sipping his coffee again as he mulled it over and finally nodded.  
>"The office was getting pretty boring. Darren won't leave me alone." Kurt scowled and Blaine couldn't help but smirk. <em>Kurt still looks so cute when he's trying to be angry.<em>Blaine mused while Kurt talked and he couldn't help but ignore what he was saying and just stare at him. He was trying to work out how the 5 years had affected his features, and whether those contours he used to caress so freely had changed at all.

"Kurt, what the **hell**? I woke up and was alone, with your freakin Dad. You know how much he hates me and you're with Blaine, being best buddies and getting coffee." Darren started as he reached the couple and pulled another chair up to join them. Kurt looked at Blaine and rolled his eyes silently.  
>"He wouldn't hate you if you hadn't got drunk the first time you stayed over and started talking about what you wanted to do to me when you got me alone." Kurt scowled and Blaine coughed, choking on his coffee a little as he looked at the table, trying not to get involved.<br>"I better get going. I'm seeing Dave and Wes in a bit and I'm heading home this evening." Blaine finally said, cutting through the awkward silence. He stood and looked at Kurt as he got up too. He offered him his hand to shake and smiled, a little surprised when he pulled him into a tight hug before releasing him. He left quickly before Darren could bitch about his conspiracy theories.

* * *

><p>"What do you got if you aint got love, whatever you got it just aint enough." Blaine sang along with the radio as he drove back to his house in New York, thinking about what had happened in the last few days and how happy he was to see Kurt again. <em>His boyfriend is such a douchebag though.<em> He thought as he got out of his car and went into his large house on the outskirts. He checked that all the alarms were untampered with then unlocked the door, turning on the light and going to put his clothes in the washer. He had a few days before he had to be back at work, so he decided he'd go and do some drawing in the park. He usually did them when he was stressing about work but he'd slowly got better and he now considered it a pastime.

He set out his canvas on its mini stand and got out his extensive collection of pencils he seemed to acquire every time someone saw him drawing. He watched as the wind whistled through the tall trees, making the whole area seem more natural than downtown New York actually was. He sat underneath his favorite oak tree and drew what he could see. The joggers who were clearly only doing it as a way to get to know each other; neither looked very fit for it. A little girl was teetering along the top of the slide in an attempt to get her businessman/ father to take some notice of her. She giggled when he finally gave in and picked her up, telling her to be careful. He sketched her, happy in his arms before he moved on to draw the lake in the background which seemed to sparkle in the noon sunlight. He handed the drawing to the girl before they left and she smiled shyly and waved as her father carted her off to daycare before his next meeting.

Blaine was about to head off home when he saw someone enter the park on their cellphone talking quickly. He had bright skinny jeans and a crisp yet outrageous shirt which screamed Kurt. _What the hell? I'm even hallucinating and think I'm seeing him now? I need to get a grip. _Blaine's eyes travelled upwards and he was surprised when he saw the perfectly coiffed hair that he'd so often loved to mess up, just for the outraged reaction.  
>"Kurt!" He shouted before he could stop himself.<br>"Oh hey Blaine. Yes. Okay. Same. Bye Darren." Kurt added and waved happily, hitting the end call button and stuffing his Blackberry in his coat pocket.  
>"I'm feeling like you're stalking me." Blaine said and laughed slightly, hoping he didn't take it too seriously.<br>"I'm really not. I live here. What're you doing here anyway?" He asked as he ambled over to the nearest empty bench with Blaine.  
>"I live here too…" He replied and tried not to let his heart leap thinking about how close the too were again (geographically that was!) Kurt really hadn't changed much over the years; he'd gotten a little more rugged and lost that tiny amount of puppy fat he'd always complained about.<br>"That's so cool. I only live a few blocks north. It's easiest because it's near the office just the other side of the lake. Darren lives a few miles away. He's whining like a bitch because I'm working this weekend." Kurt rolled his eyes like he did every time Blaine used to say something insanely dorky or cheesy.  
>"That's pretty cool; I live a few miles to the south. Sorry if I ruined your phone call."<br>"No it's fine. Darren's been a bitch recently; I'd much rather talk to you." Kurt said truthfully and Blaine blushed slightly as Kurt looked in his bag for a few more daywear drawings he'd done for Blaine's new TV show.  
>"These are amazing, really Kurt. I wish I could hire you permanently."<br>"Who says you can't?"  
>"I thought you'd be busy and like super expensive…" Blaine said and he couldn't help but wink cheekily, enjoying seeing Kurt's same blush creep up his cheeks.<br>"If you stop making me sound like some dirty prostitute/escort then I'll think about it." Kurt said and laughed a little, shaking his head, liking the way Blaine laughed with him like they used to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooooh, so what will he say? :) let me know if you have any particular ideas on where you want this to go or how long it should be etc?<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**KayleighBellax**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys for reading so far and I'd love some feedback about any ideas you have or things that you like, or bug you. Anything _entirely in italics_ is a flashback. Oh yes, I know the show is saying that Blaine's a Junior and not in Kurt's year but he is. in my story anyway. Oh yes, they stayed at Dalton in my fic but Puck and ND still love them :)**

**P.s there's a naughty scene that I've left out. I can upload it separately if you'd like to see it? ;)**

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through the door to his apartment after his little meeting with Blaine and looked around, trying to find something decent to eat; he <strong>really<strong> shouldn't have left the shopping to Darren. _Blaine would know what I like to eat._ He found himself thinking before dismissing the idea and grabbing an apple. He sat on the couch and put on Project Runway, interrupted only by Darren's voice calling him.  
>"Kurt, where have you been? Seriously I called your office and they said you were at the park for like an hour." Darren said and took off his coat, throwing it on the side and making Kurt cringe.<br>"I just went to clear my head and happened to see Blaine painting. He only lives on the other side of town."  
>"Well you should have just called me if you were lonely. Have you cooked me anything?" Darren asked and Kurt shrugged and shook his head, walking back to the couch and pressing play again.<br>"What the hell Kurt. Since when did I have to cook for myself after a hard day at work? I work as an attorney and all you do is draw all day. Would it **kill** you to just cook me something?" He asked, getting in Kurt's face when the soprano didn't appear to be listening. He really did hate it when Kurt was being a bitch and ignoring him. They both knew Kurt was the househusband. _How could he have forgotten that?_

Kurt rolled his eyes and got up, turning the TV off and walking around Darren to grab his favorite new mac that he'd designed as part of his Spring collection. He pulled it on and whipped his head around when he heard a rip as Darren grabbed the fabric. He saw red; no-one ruined his creations. He winced as he felt Darren's hand come down and slap his face. _That was the __**final**__ straw. _  
>"Kurt, come back, I'm really sorry. We can work this out babe." Was all he heard as he ran to his car, jammed the keys in and sped off towards the nearest bar. He went to the toilet and looked at his cheek, crimson, as he thought it would be. When he came out of the rest room he decided that one drink wouldn't hurt. He hadn't had a proper drink since their graduation at Puck's house where Puck had spiked all the drinks with vodka so they'd all got completely wasted without knowing why.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Grad party at mine. Bring Blaine. Puck." Kurt looked at the message and smiled as he saw Finn reach for his phone around the dinner table too. "Dad." "Mom." The two boys said simultaneously and Kurt gestured that Finn could explain.<br>"Puck's throwing a graduation party. We have to go. Please?" He asked and Burt and Carole looked at each other, shrugged and then nodded.  
>"You're the best Dad." Kurt said, hugging his father before following Finn upstairs to go and get ready. He called Blaine and put him on speakerphone while he searched through his large wardrobe.<br>"What's up Kurt? You only left Dalton a few hours ago. Did you get home okay?" Blaine asked, voice thick with worry.  
>"No Blaine, I'm fine. Puck invited us to his for a graduation party and I'd love to see the guys again. You can crash here. Pleeeaaseee come with me?" Kurt asked, drawing out his plead, pouting though he knew that Blaine couldn't see him.<br>"Alright, I'll be over in a bit. Love you." He said and hung up. Kurt pumped his fist in the air in triumph and went back to finding his favorite white shirt, black tie and black skinny jeans. He was just fastening his silver sparkling waistcoat over the whole ensemble when Blaine bounded into the room looking gorgeous as ever. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white polo shirt with his adorable little black bow tie. Blaine couldn't help but think about all of the X-rated things he'd done to Kurt because of his jeans and how tight they were. They'd been together nearly 2 years and he couldn't be happier. There was only one problem: after their extended summer vacation they were both off to different states and it terrified him that they might not last._

_Kurt came over and straightened his bow tie then smiled and kissed him briefly in welcome. He linked their fingers together and headed downstairs, happy that Finn was actually ready and waiting for them both. He could be such a girl sometimes about choosing clothes and shoes; he was **almost** worse than Kurt. Blaine drove them all to the party and insisted to Burt that he would keep them all safe. Finn called shotgun and Kurt couldn't help but giggle as he got in the back of the car._

"_Wassup guys, glad you could make it. How's my favorite princess?" The mohawked teen asked as he reached Kurt and hugged him tightly, causing the smaller boy to squeak slightly as Puck's alcohol laced breath washed over him.  
>"I'm good Puck. Blaine's taking good care of me." Kurt replied when he was released and ignored the threatening look that Puck gave Blaine when he spoke again.<br>"Well he better be porcelain, or there'll be trouble." He said before staggering off to greet some other people who had just arrived. _

_Kurt had lost Finn in the crowd when they'd arrived but Blaine had kept Kurt close, a little intimidated by all the drunk footballers he didn't know. The fashionista grabbed himself some lemonade and Blaine a beer before setting about finding Rachel and Mercedes and catching up on the latest McKinley gossip. A few 'lemonades' later and Kurt's world was getting a bit hazy and he couldn't form a sentence very well. Blaine was sat by Artie, talking to him in-between doing shots of some liquid he didn't quite recognize.  
>"Puck told me that his 'rents left him the keys to their liquor cabinet and their credit card to have a good time so he spiked all the soft drinks with voddy." Artie said and raised his shotglass to Blaine's in a toast before knocking it back without a care. The curly haired boys eyes went to Kurt and his 'lemonade' he'd been drinking and he laughed a little when Kurt made his way over super carefully.<br>"Artie doesn't that count as drink driving?" Kurt asked before giggling for longer than usual and collapsing in Blaine's lap. Artie seemed to mull the question over before shrugging and going to find some other people to drink with. Blaine's arms automatically wound around Kurt's waist and he was surprised when he straddled his lap and leant down for a passionate kiss before smiling drunkenly. He managed to maintain his composure to look in his eyes and whisper "I love you." Kurt returned the words and cuddled into him, kissing his neck gently and humming a gentle tune. _

_Finn had decided to crash with Puck so he staggered with Kurt to the nearest hotel and checked in with his parent's credit card which he'd had since he was 14. He helped Kurt into the elevator and by the time they'd reached the penthouse suite Kurt was sobering up. He had a quick shower and joined Kurt in bed, kissing him gently whilst Kurt took things further and they'd ended up making semi-sober love which was followed by a little lie to Kurt's parents in the morning._

* * *

><p>Kurt wished he could repeat that evening as he ordered a vodka and lemonade, looking around to see if he could recognize anyone there that evening. 4 missed calls from Darren and 3 quarters of a bottle of vodka later and Kurt found himself calling Blaine. He needed to talk to him, about what he wasn't sure.<p>

"I'm really sorry about this Jeff. I just need to take this." Blaine said and answered the call from Kurt. He got up and walked away from his very good looking date for the evening with whom he'd just had dinner and intended to take for a movie soon after. He fiddled with his tie as he listened to what Kurt had to say and he laughed slightly.  
>"Blaine. Hi, it's Kurt. I hope you remember me. I'm at this awesome bar opposite my office and I wanted to talk to you. About *hiccup* fashion ideas for your little dears on your show." Kurt said and Blaine laughed slightly. <em>Kurt <em>_**never**__ used the word awesome. Or dears for that matter. _He weighed up his options and conceded defeat. He would always come running if Kurt needed him. "I'm on my way. Behave yourself." He said and hung up, going back to his date. "I'm so sorry Jeff. My friend is in trouble. I hope we can do this again sometime." He said and kissed his cheek, leaving enough money to cover their meal.

"Hiya Blainey-bear." Kurt said when Blaine entered the bar nearly an hour later.  
>"What happened to your face?" he asked. Even in the dim lights of the club it looked like Kurt had a bright red cheek.<br>"Daz got angry because I never made him food." He said and downed another vodka shot, pulling Blaine onto the dancefloor as the nostalgic tones of Dancing Queen by Abba started up. Kurt had been invited to the McKinley prom because Rachel had ordered the committee to let him come. Everyone there had pulled a sick stunt and voted him prom Queen and he'd stepped up and accepted it, also accepting Blaine's hand for a dance when Karofsky bailed and ran off. It was one of the most amazing things Blaine had ever done and he couldn't ever thank him enough.

Blaine couldn't help but think about how different the circumstances were when they'd last danced together to this song. Despite the time they both seemed to fit together again and remember each others way of dancing, avoiding each other's toes. Inevitably when the song finished a slower one replaced it and everyone paired up to slow dance lovingly. Blaine made to pull away but Kurt pulled him back and rested his head in his neck and arms around his waist. Blaine complied and danced with Kurt, enjoying how right the world felt now Kurt was back in his arms (sort of).

Kurt tried to ignore the electricity that shot through his veins when they danced together. _It had to be the alcohol. Of course it was._ He reasoned and found that the song ended too soon. "Blaine I'm hungry can we go get a sandwich or something? I'm scared to go home because Darren will freak if he sees he drunk."  
>"Sure, we can eat them on the hood of my car on the top of the multistory and stare at the lights. Sound like a plan?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded happily. He walked Kurt to his car and secured him in the passenger seat before driving to the nearest Wal-mart and picking up Kurt his favorite Egg Mayonnaise sandwich. He thanked him when he returned and began to pull his sandwich apart and eat it while Blaine drove to the top of the highest multistory he could see.<p>

Blaine parked his car up and got out, sitting on the hood and smiling when his friend joined him on the other side. "It's so beautiful at night. I remember we said we'd do this when we were out of college do you-? Of course you remember. That's why you did it. Thank you Blaine." Kurt said, interrupting his own words to rest his head on the other mans muscular chest while he looked at all the flashing lights, taking mental pictures for inspiration later.  
>"Anything for you Kurt. The sun comes up in a few hours. Fancy watching it together like we did in Hawaii that time?"<br>"Definitely, it'd be my pleasure." He said, the cold air sobering him up as he thought about their summer vacation to Hawaii, just them two, and how much fun they'd had. Kurt checked his phone as it buzzed in his pocket and answered, it was his father.  
>"Hey dad, is everything alright? It's terribly late."<br>"Where are you Kurt? Darren said someone kidnapped you or something. He also asked whether you were with Blaine? You never said that you'd seen him recently. I don't care if you are, I always liked that kid. Darren seems a bit overprotective." Burt said and Kurt felt reassured that his opinion of Blaine hadn't changed despite everything that had happened.  
>"Yeah dad, I'm with Blaine. I'd rather you didn't tell Darren. We had a disagreement of sorts and I needed some space. I love you dad. I'll call tomorrow." He said and smiled as he hung up, cuddling back into Blaine's chest and drifting off as the tenors strong arms shielded him from all the bad things in the world.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Is Kurt going to forgive Darren and get… cozy with Blaine again?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Glee. Enjoy the chapter. Very mild violence at the end. Just a warning.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at Blaine and yawned as he woke when the light assaulted his face, he couldn't work out why it was so cold and… windy? The curly haired man ran his hands through his hair and he turned to see Kurt smiling at him. "We didn't actually sleep here did we?" He asked and rolled his eyes when Kurt merely nodded and stretched tiredly, looking oddly feline.<p>

"Does this mean I can take you out for breakfast?" Blaine asked and the other man nodded in the affirmative.  
>"This feels like that scene between Piper Perabo and Adam Garcia in Coyote Ugly."<br>"Very true." Blaine mused as he slid off the hood of his car and gave his friend a hand. He liked where their relationship was going. It was beginning to feel like it used to again, where they could trust and rely on each other. He knew there would be hell to pay for his disappearing act all evening but somehow Kurt was worth it. It was the first day that the pair was scheduled to work together on the set of Bones, with Kurt observing so he got an idea of how practical the designs needed to be as well. It was fine, they could just say they were working ideas late into the night and Blaine picked Kurt up in the morning to show him where to go for that particular days shooting.

"As long as you're mine." Kurt cooed from the passenger seat as they drove to the nearest coffee shop. He'd actually convinced Blaine to play his Wicked CD that he knew was in there, and that he'd teased him about countless times in high school. The whole fight with Darren had actually worked out quite well, although he still wasn't looking forward to going home when he actually had to. _Maybe he didn't have to go home and he could run away and join some type of travelling circus._ He pondered when they finally reached a quaint little coffee shop and Blaine opened the car door for him like he'd done so many times before. He had to admit that he missed how Blaine treated him like a Prince and like he was the most important person in the world; apparently he still did so.

"I was on a date last night when you called. Wasn't working out really. Too much of a girly boy for me."  
>"Oh and I wasn't." Kurt scoffed as he ordered their usual coffees from high school and sat in a booth by the window, humming while he waited for his reply.<br>"You are the perfect amount of everything Kurt. Will keeps telling me off for comparing all of my dates to you and how I felt back in college." Blaine blushed into his drink and busied himself with staring at the edge of the cup. He was surprised when he felt Kurt's hand in his own free one and looked up with a smile.  
>"Thank you, Blaine. You always know what I need to hear." Kurt said and he meant it, he really did. It was moments like this that he questioned why he never went looking for Blaine at College and asked why he stopped calling. He'd just assumed that Blaine had found someone better and that kind of hurt. He felt kind of guilty now he knew that Blaine had broken his phone and lost all his numbers and that he hadn't deserved all the horrible thoughts and ranting that had ensued.<p>

"I suppose i should go home and change, my clothes are all wrinkled and the paparazzi will slaughter me if i wear the same outfit two days in a row." Kurt said finally when he'd finished daydreaming and had actually checked the time._ 9am. Darren will have left by now. It'll be safe._  
>"Of course." Blaine said sarcastically and reached for his car keys then finished his coffee, whistling absentmindedly as he waited for Kurt to fix his shirt and pants again.<p>

"Nice place." Blaine said and sat down on the nearest red sofa. This was clearly Kurt's style unless he and Darren were both as fashion motivated as each other. Looking at the photos he thought not. This guy looked like a model but he didn't really dress like one. He looked like an idiot to be honest.

"Better now." Kurt said about an hour later when he'd had a quick shower and changed into a pair of plum coloured skinny jeans and a black shirt with white braces.  
>"Mhmm, you look more Kurt now."<br>"And you still dress like a dork." He said fondly then went to straighten Blaine's tie and rest his hand on his cheek briefly before turning towards the door.  
>"Thank you for everything so far Blaine, i was kind of scared that Darren might be here and be a bit angry."<br>"It's fine Kurt, i'll never let anyone or anything hurt you."  
>"I know."<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, Emily, I think you should probably have to coat done up for now and then open it later for your birthday drinks scene."<br>"Okay Kurt, don't tell Blaine but i'm so glad you're on board. The other designers were so boring compared to yours." The lady smiled and kissed his cheek, walking off to go and locate hair and make up to sort out the mess that the previous explosive scene had caused.  
>"She really likes you Kurt, and she never likes anyone." Blaine said when Kurt finally agreed to take a lunch break and was picking at his salad that Blaine had ordered in especially because he knew it was (or used to be) Kurt's favorite.<br>"It's because she's naturally gorgeous and I just help to make her look better." He said before he was interrupted by his phone playing "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry which made Blaine blush a little. "I've gotta' take this. Be back in a little while." He said and walked off the main set and went to sit in his lavish caravan that he'd been allocated.

"Kurt you're needed on s-" Blaine interrupted later and was stopped in his tracks when he heard the shouting that was going on. He'd never heard Kurt shout before, not properly and definitely not at him.  
>"He's my best friend from high school, you moron. I can spend time with him if I like. You should never have hit me Darren. He'd never do that." He pauses for a while then he starts again, shouting through the angry tears that had started to fall unbeknown to either of them. "Yes well, I know you don't like him and I don't care. Really? Choose between you and him? Are you actually 12 years old? I choose Blaine. Move out of the house Darren. I don't want you around anymore." Kurt finished, having calmed himself down when he'd finally fixed the situation that he'd been trying to resolve for a very long time.<p>

Blaine backpedalled and walked through the doors of his trailer, pretending he hadn't heard Kurt's phone conversation.  
>"Hey Kurt, we need you on set. Are you okay? You look upset." He said when he saw Kurt staring at his phone, eyes watery before he shook his head and burst into long overdue tears as he cuddled up to Blaine, sniffling occasionally as Blaine rubbed his back soothingly.<br>"It's just Darren thinks that i'm cheating on him with you and i'm not but I really missed you and I didn't go home and I think I'd get a little crazy if he stormed out and disappeared all night." The countertenor said in one big breath, sighing and burying his head back in Blaine's chest. "I kind of kicked him out too." He mumbled feeling a bit guilty for putting this all on Blaine.  
>"It might be best until you both calm down Kurt. I'm always here for you if you need anything." He said and was content with holding him in his arms a little bit longer. <em>He was the <em>_**director**__ of course. They couldn't do anything without him anyway._ "You can go home if you need the day off, everyone will understand." He said and finally released Kurt as he shook his head.  
>"No, it's fine. Give me 10 minutes to sort myself out and I'll be back on the set in a minute." He smiled bravely and watched as Blaine left the trailer and commenced shouting at someone who was demanding that Kurt come out instantly.<p>

Blaine wasn't really sure how he felt about this latest development. He really wanted Kurt to be happy and if Darren was going to abuse him then that definitely would not be good for him. He needed to think of something they could do at the weekend to take both their minds off work and other things. A trip to his favorite Italian restaurant sounded like a good start. He grabbed his iPad from his bag and began looking through his timetable to see when he would be free next; he'd tried having an assistant but he couldn't deal with having someone following him around all day. _I wouldn't mind having Kurt follow me around all day though…_ He walked slowly to the "Jeffersonian" set and merely watched as his actors, actresses and crew all worked together perfectly, they'd gotten so good that he could practically leave them alone for a few hours at a time when filming the less intricate scenes.

"There you are Kurt. I was just messing around with David and the sleeve of my mac broke and I didn't trust anyone to fix it but you." Emily, the protagonist of the series, said when Kurt walked through the door, his usual composure regained.  
>"Of course Em, I have a repair kit just here." He said and pulled a small intricately designed box from his jacket pocket which held a small reel of cotton, some scissors and a small needle. Blaine watched as he made quick work of repairing the tear, admiring the way that his fingers glided elegantly across the fabric, making it look as though nothing had ever happened.<br>"Thanks pet. Steve our producer would have killed me if I had to leave that scene and change into different clothes." She turned and waved at their producer with a sweet smile and Kurt did the same, trying his hardest not to laugh as she waltzed back onto the set. She really did like Kurt and she'd have to remember to ask him out for coffee before they finished filming the first season.

"You seem to have really made an impression on the staff." Blaine wondered aloud and looked at Kurt, expecting some kind of answer.  
>"Yes it does look that way. I think I'm just likeable because most of my employees love me too. " He pondered. He looked around and found a nearby seat which was unused and started to draft some more designs for the characters, branching out from the two main stars, to their costars as well.<p>

"I thought I'd find you here." Darren's voice cut across the set and everyone turned to look at him. Kurt sighed and looked at the 2 security men who followed close behind him.  
>"It's alright guys, he's with me. Sort of."<br>"It's okay." Blaine agreed and nodded, trying not to be intimidated as the older man strode up to him. Darren looked Blaine up and down then sneered as he spoke.  
>"I can't believe you'd cheat on me with this curly haired pretty boy." He spat as he turned to Kurt and took his arm forcefully. "We need to have a little <em>chat<em> if you don't mind." Before the younger man had time to respond his lover had pulled him from the set and pinned him against a nearby wall out of sight. "You can't leave me Kurt. I won't let you." He leered inbetween placing kisses on Kurt's neck as he struggled to get free.  
>"Just get off!" He squeaked and was surprised when Darren's hand clamped around his throat.<br>"If I can't have you then no one else can!" He snarled as he tightened his grip and Kurt felt his eyes begin to water in fear as the unconscious threatened to pull him under with every painful ragged breath. He felt his feet fail beneath him and felt the familiar cold tarmac before his eyes finally closed, the darkness taking him by force.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuunnnn! *major cliffhanger*<strong>

**Let me know your thoughts? Good or bad. I plan to post again before next Wednesday so keep an eye out for it.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**KayleighBella **


End file.
